RECADOS
by Wanda Scarlet
Summary: As secretárias eletrônicas brincam conosco. Mas um certo ruivo talvez não ache graça nesse tipo de brincadeira. [Kurama&Shizuru]


RECADOS

Foi uma noite que começou como um flerte leve, uma brincadeira entre amigos no fim de noite.

Não sabia dizer quem parou de brincar e levou aquilo a sério primeiro, quem foi além primeiro. Mas talvez isso não fosse tão importante diante do que aconteceu depois.

Tiveram uma noite para eles.

Só para eles.

E foi algo que jamais poderia ser esquecido, deixado do lado ou menosprezado. Ainda mais por ele, Kurama, que nutria um sentimento por aquela mulher havia tempo. Deixou seu coração guiá-lo naquela noite maravilhosa em que a teve só para si.

Só que a noite se torna dia em algum momento, e sob os raios do sol a ousadia dá lugar ao pudor, os risos de luxúria tornam-se sorrisos acanhados de embaraço.

A magia se desfaz pela manhã.

Bastou a luz do dia invadir o quarto para que percebesse que a magia se foi. Silenciosa, sorrateira, sem despertá-lo ou fazer qualquer barulho enquanto se arrumava. A **sua magia**, Shizuru, simplesmente vestiu a roupa da noite anterior e partiu.

Sem sorrisos, sem explicações, sem promessas...

Sem ao menos um recado.

O primeiro dia ele passou relativamente bem, ainda estava sob os efeitos da noite anterior e achou que não precisava se precipitar indo atrás dela.

O segundo dia foi um pouco incômodo, a vontade de pegar o telefone e ligar para ela era tanta que mal conseguia pensar em outra coisa.

O terceiro dia já não podia ser aceitável, ele estava enlouquecendo.

Mas deveria ir atrás dela? Será que Shizuru não estaria querendo um tempo só para si? Ou será que tudo aquilo não passou de uma noite como outra qualquer para ela?

Não, não podia aceitar isso. Não foi apenas uma noite como outra qualquer.

Eles eram amigos, e foram pra cama. Isso não era algo simples, tinha muitas implicações, conseqüências e principalmente, esclarecimentos.

Deviam conversar pelo menos.

Mas devia dar o primeiro passo? Fazer o primeiro contato? E se ela não estiver esperando nenhum contato?

_"E se estiver?"_ uma voz insistente soou no fundo da mente dele.

Conhecia-se o suficiente para saber que não agüentaria ficar no "se" da questão.

Quando deu por si já havia selecionado o nome dela na agenda do celular e feito a ligação.

Nem deu tempo para terminar de ouvir o primeiro som de chamada quando veio a mensagem automática:

"O número discado está fora da área de serviço ou desligado. Por favor, tente mais tarde."

_Droga!_

Pensou em deixar pra lá mais seus dedos pareciam se mover por conta própria e o botão de rediscagem foi pressionado.

"O número discado está fora da..."

Finalizou a ligação. Não precisava ouvir a mensagem impessoal outra vez.

Onde será que ela está? Será que desligou o celular?

Impossível, Shizuru nunca desligava seu celular, seu trabalho exigia que sempre estivesse disponível mesmo que por telefone. A única vez que não precisava estar com o aparelho ligado era... quando estava em casa.

Mais uma vez, seus dedos foram automáticos selecionando o número da casa dela na agenda.

Dessa vez ouviu os sons longos e pausados da chamada.

Um. Dois. Três. Quatro...

Quando ouviu o nono sinal, a chamada foi atendida. Seu coração se acelerou ao ouvir a voz dela:

"Você ligou pra mim, mas não posso atender agora, então se contente com deixar um recado"

Finalizou a ligação antes de ouvir o som para que deixasse a mensagem. O coração desacelerado com a frustração.

Mas não levou mais que alguns segundos para novamente estar contando os toques que chamada.

Um... dois... três... quatro...

"Você ligou pra mim, mas não posso atender agora, então se contente com deixar um recado"

Dessa vez até ouviu o som antes de deixar a mensagem, mas desligou em seguida.

Por que ela não atendia? Tinha certeza de que estava em casa.

_"Calma, raposa. Talvez ela esteja no banho e não tenha ouvido o telefone chamar"_

Só que pensar em Shizuru nua em baixo do chuveiro, de jeito nenhum acalmava ele.

O dedo apertou o botão para rediscagem com mais força do que o necessário.

"Você ligou pra mim, mas não posso atender agora, então se contente com deixar um recado"

Continuou tentando, mas sempre obtendo o mesmo resultado.

Aquilo o estava matando. A necessidade de falar com ela crescendo a cada tentativa que acabava caindo na secretária eletrônica.

Quando já havia feito umas cinco tentativas, resolveu "se contentar com deixar um recado":

"Shi, quero falar com você. Me liga"

Não precisava se identificar, ela conhecia sua voz ao telefone.

Largou o celular sobre um móvel qualquer para que não caísse na tentação de ligar outra vez. Agora só podia esperar ela retornar a ligação.

**Uma hora depois...**

_"Por que ela não liga?"_

Encarava o aparelho celular como se ele fosse o culpado.

_"Já deve ter dado tempo dela ouvir a mensagem, não é?"_

O segundo recado obviamente foi inevitável.

"Shi, preciso falar com você. Me liga assim que ouvir isso"

O problema de quando se está esperando uma ligação de alguém é que o tempo parece correr ao contrário e impedir que os minutos se sucedam como deveriam. Isso faz com que a ansiedade pela ligação aumente e nos dá a impressão de que esperar dez minutos leve verdadeiros séculos.

Por isso em menos de quinze minutos depois já estava deixando outro recado.

"Shi, é sério. Preciso falar com você. Liga pra mim"

Quinze minutos depois...

"O que preciso fazer para você pegar esse telefone e me ligar?"

Nove minutos depois...

"Será que é tão difícil assim dar um sinal de vida? Eu sei que você está em casa, Shizuru. Liga pra mim, precisamos muito conversar."

Onze minutos depois...

"Por que está fazendo isso? Será que significo tão pouco assim para você que não mereço sequer um telefonema?"

Cinco minutos depois, quando Kurama se preparava para deixar um recado furioso, a mensagem da secretária eletrônica deu a resposta que precisava.

"Você ligou pra mim, mas não **quero** atender agora, **não** se contente com deixar um recado. Isso não combina com você, raposa" A risada baixa e sensual dela podia ser ouvida ao fundo antes do sinal da secretária.

Ficou alguns instantes mudo, surpreso com a nova mensagem. Mas logo se recuperou e resolveu deixar um recado.

O último.

"Recados podem não combinar comigo, mas fugir não combina com você. Quando vai parar de fugir para podermos conversar, Shi?"

A resposta dela foi dada em forma de um outro tipo de recado, uma simples mensagem de celular que dizia:

"Não estou fugindo, estou te esperando. Por que não pára de ligar e vem aqui logo?"

**oOo FIM oOo**


End file.
